The Many Songs of The ' Doom Concerts'
by InvaderSquishyHattress
Summary: Yeah that's right, I kinda dragged myself into this but, I am making a series of song-fics using my original character, Stonez. Some minor violence involved, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story mostly about Stonez and his song-fic " Concert tour. "

You get to decide what state he preforms in! I hope all you crazy people out there enjoy this!

Let's begin, shall we?

* * *

Tallest Red finally caught up with Stonez after all that mess of fangirls. " Stonez, we need your help..." Stonez took out a piece of paper, signed it, and handed it to Red. " There's my autograph now leave me alone. " Red looked at him angrily but quickly changed his mood. For the Tallests have been planning an attack on several planets Luna has discoverd for years now and they didn't want to ruin their chances. " Ok... I have a special mission for you that involves your popularity and talents. " Said Red eagerly. " What's in it for meh? " Asked Stonez. " Fame, fortune, and this... " Red picked up a coffin-shaped guitar case, opened it, revealing a black, double-neck guitar with almost white strings. Below the necks was a double-axe shaped body to the guitar, perfect for the design and for cutting things. " Wow... I'll take it!" Said Stonez excitedly. " Good. Purple and I have made up a list of places for you to go and more information. Bye now. " Little did stonez know, that guitar was rigged. The sound it made hypnotized everyone to their death who were in the audiance at the time. It also forces the player of the guitar to forcefully kill the people, the perfect weapon for an invasion. Stonez walked away, carrying the coffin guitar case, eating a green, rock-candy stick, and started to read the information the tallests gave him. What? This was just a bunch of places on Earth, not planets. Stonez had a bone to pick with Luna. But not now, not while he was leaving off to the first destination.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know this was a short chapter but I had to get something posted up. I promise I will write more next time! I am off for five days so I should be able to get SOMETHING done. Well, tell me what you think and what state on earth should he travel to first. Reveiws make my story better, for your enjoyment too, and they are my life. MY LIFE PEOPLE!  
To my very kind editor WwB:

From now on I promise to reach up to about 1,000 words. Thank you kindly for still reveiwing my stories even though they are not that long. Where do you think Stonez should go? I am hoping for you to write more also and congrats on your most recent stories. I love them all!

Sincerely,

ISH.

~ Squishy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so this is not turning out like I thought it was going to. I realized Stonez is really not a violent character after figuring out some concepts yesterday... So now there will officialy be a bug in the guitar so it really doesn't work out like the Tallests hoped and well, you'll just have to keep reading!

To my kind editor,

Thank you again for correcting my many errors in my last story! I will try to get about 1,000 words for this. ( Next time I shouldn't go on youtube at like 10:00 PM and type at the same time O_o...) Yeppers, thats about it.

Enjoy people who like to read the stuff I write!

Song I am using: Travling Madness. ( you can find it on you tube )

* * *

Stonez's P.O.V

I got into the Voot, this Voot was slower than all the others so it might take some time to get to Earth. I should probably read the list that the Tallests gave me right after I contact Luna so she can tell my where this place actually is. I activated my new comunicator watch and dialed the numers to the area where Luna was working at. After a while of drinking some soda and eating a candy-rock stick, she **finally** answerd.

* * *

" Oh, hello Stonez! " Luna said, obviously acting like she thought Stonez was pretty cool.

" Hey! Well I have your list of ' planets ' you gave the Tallests to give me. It's not planets, none of these places are planets... like there's this one called Michigan and another called New York, I mean it just doesn't make sense. " Said Stonez, semi-aggravated. On the screen, Luna face-palm herself, as id she just realized she completely messed up.

" Oh, no! The Tallests are going to kill me! I gave you a list of states in the United States of America. How orignal right? I meant to give you a list of planets. There are so many things the Tallests ask for and I can't keep up with them. Well, the least I can give you are Earth's cordinates to start out with. "

" So, what are they? "

" Give me one minute. "Over his watch, Stonez could hear crazy typing sounds.

" They are 37 43' 22.51" N and 119 38'00.60 W. " Said Luna slowly so Stonez could comprehend.

" Whoa... um ok. Hey! How about you stay online until I actually get to Earth? " Said Stonez trying to write down the cordinates that Luna had just told him, with little luck.

" What could the harm be? I mean, I don't want you to mess up the Tallests' plans. Sure, the average Voot usually travles at a good amount of time. It shouldn't take **that **long... " Luna was cut off by Stonez.

" That's great! Hey I'll play my guitar to keep you entertained. " Stonez took out his normal guitar and started to sing a whole bunch of ' na's ' to go along with what he was playing.

" Um, Stonez?..." Luna said, hoping he would stop playing.

" Yeah? " Asked Stonez without missing a note.

" Never mind, I guess I minus-well deal with it. " Said Luna with a sigh.

" Hey, I got a great idea! " Stonez said enthusiastically.

" What is it? Spit it out. "

" Aw man! I forgot... Ah, well. " He continues to sing.

* * *

**Month #2**

Stonez was getting bored **real fast**. He couldn't take sitting in the voot's seat anymore. He decided that he would complain to Luna instead.

" Hey Luna."

" What now Stonez? What now? " Luna said forgetting her maners because of how annoying Stonez has been the past month.

" You forgot your manners... My back hurts. "

" What do you want me to do about it? "

" I don't know. Tell the tallests that the voots need to be improved."

" You know they won't listen to me Stonez."

" What was that? " Said Stonez, apparently not listening.

" Just forget it. "

" Forget what? Oh, I remeber what I was doing now!" Stonez started up playing his guitar in a different key but, with the same melody. " I've got a cramp in my back. " He strums his guitar to see if it was in tune. " And, another in my right rump cheek..." Now he was in lala-land just playing random things, waiting for a reply from Luna.

" Why should I care, Stonez? I have been sitting here listening to you. You don't think **that's** annoying? " Said Luna, loosing her temper.

" Nope, I don't at all..." Now Luna left the screen of Stonez's watch and started to bang on various things in the room with her.

* * *

**Month #3**

" Hey Luna! Are you still there? " Asked Stonez.

" Yes, I am still here. I promised that I would stay. Remember? "

" Sure, I do. " Stonez said, knowing Luna really didn't promise and he didn't want to tell her either.

" Ok, you're almost there. Just a few more months."

" Kay." Stonez stared down at his guitar and continued to play. He finally remembered what he was going to tell Luna a month ago and stopped playing his guitar to point out an odd fact. " Luna! You and I will have **seprate** grandchildren and we will say to them... " Stonez was very quickly interupted by Luna.

" Stonez, we are cloned remember? We can not repopulate like that..."

" I knew that..." There was a long moment of silence between the two. Way too long for Luna to stand, until Stonez finally said something.

" Luna look, I'm playing my guitar upside down! " Stonez had his guitar behind his back, in probably the most awkward position. He smiled and started to play the guitar upside down. He played the same tune but the notes were backwards so it sounded kind of off. On the watch's screen, Luna face-palmed herself and walked off of the screen. She came back, just staring at Stonez. Stonez felt awkward once more.

" Don't look at me like that... It's just something to do..." Said Stonez pitifully.

" Ugh, fine. I will stop staring at you. You made a good point. " Said Luna, feeling sorry for her older brother.

* * *

**Month #4**

Stonez cleared his throught. " Oh wait, I forgot the words. Na, na, naaaaaa... " Now he was the one who was slightly irritated with himself. Luna giggled, thinking this was pretty amusing to see Stonez, finally bored with himself. Stonez saw Luna was amused and changed her perspective by strumming vigorisly on his guitar.

" Is this annoying? " He did it again.

" No."

" How about this? " He did it a second time.

" Not really..."

Stonez strummed his guitar even harder a third time. " Is **that **annoying? "

" Yes Stonez! ITS ANNOYING!"

" Do you ever think REALLY hard about boredom? " Said Stonez, getting off track.

" I couldn't have time to think about boredom with you annoying me so much... " Silence filled the voot and watch once more.

* * *

**Month #5**

" Don't worry Stonez, we are almost here. "

" You said that like, three months ago. THREE MONTHS LUNA! "

" No, look! " Said Luna eagerly from his watch.

" Is that it? That's what I have been waiting for? "

" Yes. Isn't it lovely? "

" I guess... "

Stonez flew closer to Earth. He studied the planet. Now which state was he going to? What was his disguise? I guess Stonez will have to wait to find out.

* * *

A/n:

Wasn't that just lovely! This has got to be my longest story I have written. The place has been choosen by Wwb. It will be New Orleans, Louisiana. If you want to find out what his disguise is, you must read that the next chapter I write. This was my first ever song-fic. So I hope you enjoyed it!

To my kind editor:

How did you like it? I tried to write as many words in the story and I still didn't get all the words from the song. Amazing right? If you want to hear the song it's called " Travling Madness". It was sung by Once-ler as a deleted song only on the CD recording, not in the movie. That's what gave me my inspiration. Well, I hope **you** enjoyed it! I will try to write my next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks again!

~ Squishy


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Whoa, it's been a while since I wrote to this! Hmm, I'm not really sure what song I should use for this... Well, if you want too, I guess you could listen to ' This Is The Place '.

This is a SHORT chapter. You will have to just read on I guess.

just writing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Stonez's POV**

I smiled and looked at the note. It read New Orleans, Louisiana. I looked at my watch to see if Luna would know where that is.

" Luna! Where is this, New Orleans place? " I asked her, hoping for an answer. She looked at a giant screen in the room she was in.

" It's, um, right here. " Luna pointed to a place that seemed to match up on Earth. I studied the place carefully.

" Thanks Luna. Now all I need is a disguise. " Luna looked at me and thought for a second. It seems as though she has figured out what she was wondering.

" We should be there in less than ten minutes. I think the Tallests installed a disguise for you once you arrive. I guess you have to wait and see what it is." Luna said. I smirked, also curious on what the Tallests did install for a disguise. We were closed to Earth. I could actually see houses now! This place wasn't half bad, I thought.

" Well Luna, I guess I can say goodbye now. Goodbye! " Luna nodded and signed off.

I looked around to find an alley that was vacant. " Let's see. " I looked around and finally saw a place to land without being noticed. " Here we are! " I parked the Voot, this place wasn't half bad! " You know, I could get used to this. " I hit a button that allowed me to look at the disguise. " Hmm, a grey vest, a teal Irken invader shirt, blue contacts, a black wig, a white undershirt, black flat- dress shoes, striped pants and a disguise choker. Nice. But, I think I would have to change it up a bit. " I stepped into in the device, the costume was put on me. " It seems to neat, some minor changes, that's all. " I got out some scissors and started to cut up the bottom of the shirt, I cut the sleeve on my right arm, up to my elbow. Next, I took off one of my fingerless gloves on my left hand. I left the jeans not torn up, they looked nice allready. I wrapped a pink scarf around my neck, to hide the disguise chocker. I put a piercing in left ear, and my hair was fine the way it was, covering my left eye.

" There, much better!" I smiled, satasfied. I picked up the coffin case, and made a house that looked like the others. I walked inside and sat down. " This is the place! "

* * *

A/n: How did you like it? I know, this was pretty short but, I had to get something out for this. R&R! I do make stories better that way!

To my kind editor, wwB:

Thank you for finding errors in my last chapter, I needed those. I am sorry that this story wasn't that long. I still hope you enjoyed it!

~ Squishy


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: As always, I start every story with an author's note saying thank you to my reviews, and ect. I know, I know, this story says it's complete, but it's not and I've just been laying it to the side for a while because I can not find any good way to write a new chapter to this story. Until, today... I will be updating this story today and you're going to like it. Although, this chapter will be a little bit shorter, but I need a way to get past this part and move on to the next one. I truly do love this story of Stonez, but it's just really hard to write for and I apologize for abandoning it. You are probably getting tired of this author's note by now so I'm going to go on to the story. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Another day went by, Stonez was starting to get used to this place. Matter of fact, he might just stay here a little while longer, just until he gets famous. It was morning time on this part of Earth and Stonez was inside his house, more like a mansion because it was pretty big. All he needed was a manager. His manager on Irk, if you haven't figured it out yet, was Luna, his younger sister. This time it would be harder to find a manager just out of nowhere and with Stonez's luck, it was nearly impossible.

Stonez turned on his human disguise that Luna kindly made for him. Although he thought this disguise was ridiculous, he kind of liked it, especially the fedora. Stonez walked into the kitchen, guitar around his neck, held by a black, leather guitar strap. He turned on the stove and set a frying pan on top of it. Once he did that, he took out a bag of pancake mix and poured it into the frying pan. Stonez smiled, baking pancakes was his favorite thing, next to making waffles and playing guitar, so naturally he was a pro at it. Ten minutes or so passed and Stonez had already finished baking and devouring the pancakes that he had made. The sun was shining, it was a nice day outside, nothing could go wrong.

He took a step outside and smiled at a young girl, possibly eighteen years old in human years. She was shorter than him, reaching up to his shoulders, and she had this pretty, teal-colored hair that was long and the bangs were spiky. Her eyes were dark blue and she had a snake bite below her lip. The girl was also wearing a choker with a small, black cross attached to it and a black trench coat. The oddest thing was, she had the same style of pants Stonez did. Black and gray in horizontal stripes. Stonez waved at the girl, who immediately panicked, reason unknown.

"Stripper!" Zoe shouted,pointing at Stonez and spazzing-out. Ah, the reason had been revealed. Stonez went wide-eyed though, he wasn't a stripper at all. She's insane!

"What?!" Stonez was now also panicking.

"Mum told me to stay away from you kind of people!"

Stonez took a step forward, "But I'm not-"

"I'll shoot!" Zoe magically pulled out a pistol from who knows where and pointed it at Stonez's head.

"Listen! I'm not a stripper! I'm a rockstar looking for a manager!" Stonez yelled, getting irritated by the teal-haired chick. Zoe put the gun back and raised an eyebrow at him. Zoe walked around Stonez and studied him for a good minute or so.

"What's your name, kid?"

"My name is Stonez. What about you?"

"Nice to meet you Stoner! I'm Zoey, but you can call me Zoe. Congrats, you have just found yourself a new agent and a new manager! Here's my number." Before Stonez knew it, Zoe was shaking his hand furiously and handing him a card with her number on it. 'Wait a second, did she just call me Stoner?!' Stonez thought to himself, letting go of the girl's hand.

"I'm not Stoner, it's Stonez! Z."

"Stoner!" Zoe hissed at him.

"Z!" Long story short, these two teenagers went at it for thirty minutes straight until Stonez finally gave up.

"Ha,I win!" Zoe shouted in victory that she had beaten him.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Z" With that, Stonez walked inside his house and smiled from holographic ear to holographic ear, "I think I like her."

* * *

A/n: FINALLY! I got it out of the way! I'll be updating more stories today, so be prepared. Please review and tell me what you thought, I would appreciate that greatly. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
